


Liar

by hxroldstyless



Series: larry stylinson one shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Louis cheats on harry, M/M, harry calls niall over, i am proud of myself for this, if you squint yet again, if you squint you’ll see liam, you will see some sexual stuff, zayn is meantioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: harry was going to respond to Zayn's messages (so he thought) on Louis phone thinking this would be harmless. Little did he know this would change his world.Update 2.24.21- hii so there was supposed to be a 2nd part but i completely hated what i wrote for it so i deleted it,, im not exactly sure when i will actually post the 2nd part so i am so so sorry i love ya guys i just hate my writings sometimes and im not proud of it hope u understand again im sorryy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: larry stylinson one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a tinyy mention of sexual stuff just skip that part or dont read this chapter xx. There will also be a part two just have to give me like a day. I wanted to post this as soon as possible because i'm too excited to wait for it to be finishedd. I want to mention @1avocados1 on twitter bc she helped me on actually getting to write thiss, ok with that i hope u enjoyy

Harry couldn't stop shaking, this couldn't be real. It had to be a bad dream.

No, Louis could never do this to him. Louis promised he would never hurt him. Harry was Louis' baby and Louis could never hurt him. Thats what Harry thought at least.

This just a sick joke Louis had played on him right? It had to be. All the memories of Louis cuddling Harry in their bed while Louis whispered how much he loved him, his hands occupied on stroking Harry's curls lightly, played through Harry's mind making him lose his steady breath.

Harry felt like yelling on top of his lungs, he was kneeling on the living room floor with tears streaming down his face, he was just expecting to respond to Zayn's messages on Louis' phone, maybe even just play a small harmless joke on Zayn while he was at it.

Harry and Louis were supposed to have a movie night tonight, it was going to be perfect like it always was, nothing could ever ruin what they had. Anyone that saw them together could tell their relationship was special, but god they were so far off now.

Harry had sent Louis to go grab some snacks from Tesco so they can have more stuff to snack on while they cuddled up on the couch and watched the notebook, a movie that Harry of course decided on, Louis groaned when Harry choose out that movie but how could anyone say no to Harry and his beautiful green puppy eyes.

Louis being himself, had left his phone at home on accident and it kept going off with messages, Harry was in the kitchen humming while he grabbed some chips out of the pantry when the phone started buzzing. At first he thought it was his phone but after a couple seconds he realized it was coming from the couch in the living room. He made his way to the phone seeing '9 messages from zayn' displayed on his boyfriend's phone.

Harry knew Louis' password, And Louis wasn't aware of this.. He didn't want to seem like the crazy boyfriend who didn't trust his partner but after his last relationship he found it very difficult to trust people especially the people closest to him he felt like they could just betray him in a second. Louis obviously tried to help Harry out with this and gave him his password in the first three months of dating, but after that Louis changed. He came to realization that Harry surely had have trusted him enough to not know the password.

Harry, still traumatized by his ex cheating on him with not one, but two girls, didn't fully trust Louis yet. He felt bad knowing his boyfriend's password without him knowing about it but Harry just wanted to fully trust him, Harry thought it would just be a little more time till he could actually trust him so he thought it wouldn't hurt him to keep this small secret in for a little. At least that's what he thought.

When he typed in the password he clicked the message app opening the messages from Zayn, he thought they would be about him hooking up with a girl, or him getting in trouble with the police again, you know the typical stuff Zayn and Louis would talk about while all three of them hung out.

But god was he so wrong.

When he read the messages he knew they weren't from Zayn it was definitely someone else. He felt like his stomach just got punched, his eyes immediately filled with tears as he was scrolling through the messages.

_Hey babe i just got us tickets for the drive in when you come over tuesday ❤️_

_I really miss you love 😕_

_And god how i miss your lips around my cock ;)_

_Daddy I really need you right now im aching._

_Don't wanna be a bad boy and touch myself while your not here, but i'll have to if you dont come over_

_Want you to fuck me so so good_

_You said i was a better fuck then your boyfriend why can't you just leave him babe_

_We are so good together and you know it don't you daddy?_

_I know you have plans with that boyfriend of yours but can't you just cancel? we can have our own movie night here 😉_

What hurt Harry even more was when he saw Louis' message from just yesterday calling whoever this guy was his princess. And fuck that added to the pain even more, Harry used to be Louis' princess.

Call Harry over dramatic all you want but Louis had promised that Harry that he was the only princess he would ever fall for. Harry felt his heart pounding rapidly as he dropped the phone onto the carpet immediately dropping to his knees grabbing his curls and tugging on them, trying to process everything that just happened.

Louis, the boy Harry had loved so much, had cheated on him. Harry tried so hard to calm down his breathing but he couldn't, what he did manage to do was call Niall. As soon Harry didn't say anything but sob into the phone Niall immediately knew something was wrong, flashback from the night Harry had called him about finding out about Luca cheating on him was going through niall's mind.

Niall mumbled out 'Shit. Hey bubs, listen to me, I'm on my way. Try to breathe in and out like we worked on please. Stay on the phone with me. I'll be there as soon as I can alright."

The sobbing boy didn't say anything and just nodded. Niall knew that he was nodding despite not being in the same room as him.

Harry had been friends with Niall since the second grade, they were so inseparable as kids.

Anne and Maura thought they would eventually grow out of this but little did they know the two boys wouldn't grow out of it. For god sakes they lived 10 minutes away from each other, you might think it's weird but Harry and Niall were just that close and loved each other that much they decided why not do it.

Niall grabbed his keys from the bowl near the front door and slipped on his slippers that Harry had gotten him as a joke but in reality Niall had loved them because they were very comfortable and who wouldn't love a gift from Harry.

He quickly made his way to his car, starting it up and placing his phone on the passenger seat, putting it on speaker just in case. Niall drove fast but was careful with other cars on his way to Harry and Louis house. Oh god Louis.

What the fuck did he do Harry. God Niall was going to kill Louis himself if he was the one who hurt Harry. Niall finally arrived after what felt like forever. He grabbed his phone and took the keys out of the ignition quickly speeding to the front door, he went through his keys finding his spare key that Harry had given him in case of emergencies.

He eventually got the right key and practically busted through the door he quickly fled to Harry who was sitting down on the living room floor crying and playing with his rings. Niall knew he was trying to calm down, if you ever saw Harry playing with his rings it meant he was not doing well and you should stay away from him unless you're Niall Horan. Niall sat down next to him pulling him into a tight bear hug.

"Hey.. ya need to calm down h, try breathing for me like we practiced okay?" niall said, pulling away and joining in on harry trying to steady his breath. When he finally got Harry to get his breathing back to normal Niall asked what had happened and Harry really did try to explain everything but gave up soon after. Instead he just handed Louis phone to niall, his hands still shaking like crazy worrying Niall even more.

When he grabbed the phone it was still open Niall furrowed his eyebrows together, looking in Harry's direction and looked back at the phone. His eyes winded and his breath hitched at the sight.  
"H oh god.. Hey hey look at me it's ok bub," niall quickly said after Harry let out a puff of air and let out a loud cry, this made his breathing go unsteady again and made Niall worry even more.

Niall mumbled under his breath letting out a few curse words pulling Harry into another one of his hugs. Harry felt like his mind was going all fuzzy and he felt like he just ran a marathon due to his breathing being so unsteady, he was trying to stay calm to make it easier for Niall but he just couldn't keep himself together.

Niall pulled him onto his lap and rocked him back and forth like a baby, as he whispered to him saying, "Bub you really need to breathe normally, you're scaring me. Fuck i'm gonna kill louis." Harry nodded weekly at this but still couldn't get himself together. Niall was so scared, he had never seen his friend like this. He heard the door open and the moment he heard it he instantly knew it was fucking Louis.

Louis reached the door and he heard sobs coming from inside but he shrugged it off thinking it was Harry just watching a sad film. When Louis swung open the door he was about to call out to Harry that he was home and now they could finally start their movie night but he quickly stopped himself seeing Harry on Niall's lap. He obviously was confused and worried, he set down the Tesco bags down on the floor. He heard the sobs were in fact from Harry but not for the reason he thought he was crying.

Niall and Harry didn't even turn to face in his direction, Louis was worried and quickly made his way to the two boys only to get pushed away by Niall.

"What the fook happened 'ere?" Louis asked only to hear Harry cry out louder still not looking up to him only digging his head deeper into Niall's chest.

"You fuckin' happened now leave or I will call Liam and make him drag your ass out of 'ere you fucking shit." niall responded giving Louis a death stare.

Louis was a bit scared but he definitely wasn't gonna leave his boyfriend here crying. Louis was about to speak up once again to tell Niall he wasn't leaving until someone explained what had happened but his eyes widened at the sight of his phone on the floor opened up to his messages with Stan.

Fuck Louis you messed up bad, he thought to himself.


End file.
